Love and Consequences
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Haruka and Michiru meet in school and start to fall in love. But there are still homophobic people who can't stand two women loving each other....


"I hate modern Japanese" **__**

Love and Consequences

"I hate modern Japanese". Haruka Tenou though to herself, running a hand through her shortcut, sandy blonde hair. _"Why do they have to teach it? I can talk it, and I can write it. Where's the problem?" _"Could you please answer the question, Miss Tenou?" The teacher's voice ripped Haruka out of her thoughts, and she stared at her with wide eyes. Behind her she could hear the snickering of Toshi and his friend Keiichi, two boys who thought that they were better than her. "No, I can't. I'm sorry, Miss Kagisawa." Haruka answered calmly. The teacher just sighed before returning to her lesson about some useless nonsense. "Lesbian!" Haruka's head snapped around, and she glared at Toshi, the one who had just insulted her. "Shut up, dumbass." Haruka mumbled before turning around again. Suddenly a soft knock was heard, and the teacher stopped writing. "Yes please?" she called out. The door opened, and Haruka's jaw hit the desk in front of her while her eyes nearly doubled in size. "Oh. My. God." she whispered. Her pulse was up to 200 beats per minute, and she stared at the girl that shyly entered the class. She was the most beautiful girl Haruka had seen in her entire life.

"Class, this is Kaioh Michiru. She just moved to Tokyo, and she's new in our school." The teacher smiled at Michiru and pointed to the free seat next to Haruka. "Michiru, why don't you sit down next to Haruka." Haruka had to keep herself from banging her head on the table. _"Thanks alot, Miss Kagisawa." _she angrily thought to herself. Michiru walked over to her, and Haruka practically undressed her with her looks. "Hi." the girl said softly, offering Haruka a hand to shake. "I'm Michiru." Haruka shook Michirus hand, flashing a smile at her. "Haruka. Nice to meet you." Michiru returned the smile and took a seat next to her. As soon as she had got out her books, the bell ringed, signalling the end of class. "Great." Michiru murmured, putting her books back into her satchel. Haruka just grinned before offering: "Wanna make a tour through the school?" "If you're the guide, I'd love to." Michiru answered, fluttering her eyelashes at the stunned Haruka. "Hey" Toshi suddenly butted in. "Maybe you should know that Haruka's a lesbian before you go away with her." "Oh, so she's gay? Good for her." Michiru answered while Haruka turned to a bright shade of red. "Good? Why should this be good?" Toshi asked, as dumb as he was. "Well...if she's gay, she won't have to put up with assholes like you." Michiru answered coldly, and Haruka cracked up with laughter. Toshi muttered something about goddamn dykes and went away. "I hate homophobic people." Michiru stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe I'm straight myself, but I don't have anything against gay people." _"She's straight? Dammit." _Haruka thought to herself before forcing a smile on her face. "Let's go on our tour, then." she grinned.

The rest of the day went by very fast, since Haruka busied herself with drooling over Michiru. Of course Toshi and Keiichi noticed the hearts in Harukas eyes and started whispering, an evil plan forming in their minds. When the final signal sounded through school, both of them jumped up and ran outside. "What got into _them_?" Michiru wondered. "I have no clue." Haruka answered, raising an eyebrow. She threw her backpack over her shoulder, said her goodbye to Michiru and left the building, strolling over to her bright yellow convertible. "You like the new girl, don't you?" it suddenly came from behind. Haruka jumped and spun around. "Toshi! How dare you shocking me like this?" she hissed at the boy. Toshi just grinned before he continued talking: "Well, however, forget it. She's straight." "That's none of your business." Haruka snarled and turned back to unlock her car. "Don't you turn your back at me!" Toshi suddenly shouted. Haruka heart the noise of his running feet, she spun around just in time to see his fist flying at her face. Her hand came up in pure reflex and caught Toshi's in a firm grip. "Don't you ever try to do that again." Haruka growled, squeezing the boy's hand so hard that the knuckles cracked. "Next time I'll break your arm." With that, she let go of Toshi's hand, got into her car and drove off. 

Since Haruka was not interested in returning to her lonely apartment, she decided to drive around in Tokyo a little bit. Driving was a major relax thing to her, and she really loved to do it. Besides, she could think about her problems the best when she was driving. _"What a pity that Michiru is straight." _Haruka thought to herself before a wicked grin spread across her handsome features. _"Well...that was my mom too, before she met Rhyanna. Maybe I can conquer her heart..." _And for the first time in her life, Haruka was ready to believe in love at first sight.

At the same time, Toshi tried to flirt with Michiru, who was obviously annoyed with him – well, maybe not obviously enough, since he didn't notice. "Did someone ever tell you that you are very beautiful?" Toshi tried to be charming, but to Michiru, he was making a complete idiot of himself. "Yes. Many people tell me this. Every day." she answered, trying to stay calm and not to shout at him. Toshis face fell. "Really...? Oh..." He had what seemed like a good idea to him, and so he asked: "Do you plan to hang around with Haruka? That's not a good idea. See, she's a lesbian, and you could get this illness too.." _"That's it." _Michiru thought to herself. "Stop your homophobe comments." the aqua haired girl hissed. "I'm not interested in them. If Haruka's a lesbian, let her be! It's none of your business." _"Maybe I should shock him a little bit." _An evil glint appeared in Michiru's eyes. "And besides the fact that I hate homophobes, Haruka is kinda cute." Toshis eyes grew wide, and suddenly he wanted to get away from Michiru very fast. Michiru was left behind, giggling like mad.

Haruka parked her car in front of the Crown Game Centre and calmly walked in, to be greeted by five cheerful voices. "Haruka! Come over to us!" Haruka smiled at the five girls that waved for her and walked over them, hands in pockets. "Hi girls. What's up?" "Usagi lost all her money!" Minako blurted out. Tears started to form in Usagis eyes. "Minako, that is so mean! You promised not to tell anyone!" She started cry, and Haruka rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such a cry-baby!" a black haired girl scolded Usagi – which made the poor girl only cry even more. "Rei, you are always soooo mean to me!" Makoto and Haruka exchanged knowing looks; scenes like the one that took place in the moment were nothing new. Ami just hung her head low and pretended not to know the two fighting girls. "Hey, who's that?" Minako suddenly said, pointing at someone behind Haruka. "Minako, it's rude to point at other people." Makoto scolded, and Minako went into sulking mode. Haruka turned around, and to Makoto's big amusement the taller girl's eyes suddenly lit up. "Michiru!" Haruka called out. The aqua haired girl looked around surprised until she spotted Haruka and broke into a grin. "Hi Haruka!" She walked over to the group, shooting a curious look at the two fighting girls. "Girls!" Ami interrupted the fight. "We just met a friend of Haruka. So behave." Rei and Usagi stopped fighting and sat down, looking all innocent and good. Michiru had to giggle, and Haruka smiled. _"My oh my, Haruka's in Seventh Heaven." _Makoto thought to herself. _"She's practically swooning over that girl." _"Michiru, this are Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Ami Mizuno." Haruka introduced her friends. "Girls, this is Michiru Kaioh. She's new here." _"And damn cute." _she added in her mind. "Nice to meet you." Michiru greeted them politely. "Our pleasure." the girls chirped, and Michiru grinned again. "Hey Haruka, wanna go for a race?" Minako suddenly asked, pointing over to the two "Daytona 2001" automates. Haruka just shrugged. "Sure, why not." The two of them walked over to the game, and Makoto noticed that Michiru looked after Haruka. "So, Michiru" Ami suddenly said, "how do you like Tokyo so far?" "Well, I haven't seen lots of it" Michiru answered smiling. "But maybe I'll ask Haruka to show me around a little bit." "Oh, I'm sure she would be glad to." Makoto said grinning. _"Damn you, Haruka Tenou!" _Minako suddenly shouted, and only one second after the shout Haruka laughed. "Looks as if you are loosing, Minako." "You are cheating!" Minako howled. "I'm not!" Haruka defended herself, and everyone laughed. Michiru walked over to the two playing girls, looking over Harukas shoulder as she drove. Haruka could smell the scent of her perfume, and her heart went up to approximately 1000 beats per minute. "You are very good." Michiru said, sounding adoring. "Thanks." Haruka answered, her voice huskier than usual. Michiru smiled at her before whispering: "That's a nice cologne you use, Haruka." Haruka coughed and turned to a bright shade of red. Luckily, no one else noticed – no one besides Michiru who giggled at the tall blonde.

"Okay, pals, gotta go." Haruka told her friends after two fun-filled hours in the Game Centre. "Could you give me a ride?" Michiru suddenly asked. "Uhm, yeah, why not." Haruka answered. Suddenly a weird idea came to her mind, and without thinking long, she offered her arm to Michiru. "Are you ready to leave then, My Lady?" Michiru smiled, accepting the offer. "Yes, I am, Sir." The two of them left the Game Centre – with five girls staring at them. "They'll be dating in a month." Rei finally said.

Haruka gallantly opened the door of her car for Michiru, then got in herself and started the engine. "Where do you live?" Michiru told her, but then she asked: "Haruka, I'd like to go for a coffee with you. Do you have time?" "Sure." Haruka answered, driving her car to the next good café she knew. On the way there, Michiru asked another question, but it was a little bit more private than the first one. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "What?" Haruka was caught off-guard. "I'm sorry." Michiru quickly said. "I didn't want to..." "No, it's okay." Haruka interrupted her. "I was just a little bit surprised, that's all. And no, I don't have a girlfriend." "So it's true what Toshi said." Michiru smirked. "You _are _gay." "Do you have a problem with it?" Haruka asked, suddenly a worried tone in her usually calm voice. "No, of course not. I absolutely hate homophobic people." Michiru answered. "Does anyone in school care about it? Besides Toshi and Keiichi, I mean." "No, not really..." Haruka answered, grinning. "The girls often send me to the boys to hear them out about a certain someone." Michiru chuckled. "So you hang out with guys a lot?" "Well, I look like a guy, I behave like a guy...heck, I even _walk _like I guy. Yeah, I do." (A/N: Me too! ^__^ ) "I bet you would make a very nice and cute guy." Michiru suddenly said, and Haruka blushed to a _very _deep shade of purple. "But you're okay the way you are." the aqua haired girl added, grinning when Haruka blushed even more, although this hardly seemed possible. "Thanks." Haruka finally managed to say, giving Michiru a shy smile. After ten more minutes, the two girls reached the café; Haruka quickly found a parking lot, and they walked in. "Oh no" Michiru suddenly moaned. "What's up?" Haruka asked confused. "Look over there, it's Toshi and Keiichi...and a few guys I don't know." "Great." Haruka mumbled before pointing to a free desk: "Wanna sit down there?" "Sure" Michiru answered, and they walked over to the table. "Hey!" Toshi suddenly shouted. "It's the lesbian and her new playtoy! How's it going, Tenou, did you already screw her?" "Don't pay attention to them." Michiru quickly whispered. "Just ignore them." "I'm trying hard." Haruka managed to press out between her gritted teeth. Much to her dismay, Toshi suddenly stood up and walked over to her. "I'm talking to you, dyke." Haruka refused to answer, she and Michiru just sat down as if Toshi didn't exist. "I said _I'm talking to you, you goddamn dyke!" _Toshi growled, but Haruka still didn't pay any attention to him. Suddenly Toshi grabbed a bottle of beer that stood on the desk next to him and was about to smash it on Haruka's head, when Michiru screamed: "Haruka, _watch out!" _Haruka spun around in her seat, seeing the bottle coming down on her. Her arm shot up, and the bottle smashed on her forearm, cutting the flesh on various spots and soaking Harukas jacket with beer. Haruka moaned when hot pain ran through her arm, but at the same time she considered herself lucky that Toshi didn't have enough strength to break her arm. She got to her feet within one second and punched Toshi in the stomach, hitting his solar plexus. Hard. Toshi started to choke and fell over, landing on the floor with a loud "THUD" noise. "You bitch!" Keiichi screamed and jumped up. "For that, you'll die!" With that, he and his friends picked the beaten Toshi up and quickly left the café. Haruka sat down again, holding her arm. Blood was flowing from the cuts Toshi had inflicted on her, over her fingers. "Haruka, you are hurt!" Michiru exclaimed. "Come on, I'll take you to my apartment and take care of that." "Oh, that's not necessary." Haruka answered cool. "It's not that bad." "It was a bottle of beer, and you could get an infection. So come on now." Michiru commanded, grabbing Harukas wealthy hand and pulling her up from her seat and out of the café. "But Michiru..." Haruka tried to protest, only to be silenced by Michiru's finger on her lips. "Don't you argue with me, Haruka Tenou!" "God, you sound like my mother." Haruka mumbled, finally giving in. Michiru just grinned, got into the car and drove off to where she lived.

"Take a seat in the living room." The aqua haired girl begged her guest, and Haruka thanked her and sat down. Michiru went into the bathroom and returned with the first-aid-kit. "Take off you jacket." she commanded, and Haruka obeyed her. "Your shirt too." Michiru begged, and Haruka blushed. "Do I have to?" Michiru gave her a look. "Yes. Aren't you wearing a bra, or what? There's nothing to be ashamed off." Haruka just sighed before taking off her shirt. That left her sitting on Michiru's couch in bra and jeans, enough to make her feel uncomfortable. "Hey, relax." Michiru suddenly said while she started to clean the wounds on Haruka's forearm. "I won't bite you." _"Pity." _Haruka thought to herself. Michiru finished cleaning the cuts and bandaged them. _"She's so gentle..." _Haruka thought to herself while Michiru admired her handwork. "You did this very good." Haruka told her, looking at the bandage around her arm. "Thanks." "No prob." Michiru answered, smiling at the blonde. Haruka smiled back before putting her shirt and jacket back on again. "I should go home now, it's getting late." "Okay." Michiru agreed, accompanying her to the door. "Good bye, Haruka. See you tomorrow." And before Haruka knew what happened to her, Michiru gave her a peck on the cheek. When the tall blonde left the building, she was grinning so broadly that the corners of her mouth almost paid a visit to her ears. 

"Hi Mom!" Haruka chirped, entering the apartment she lived in with her mom and her mom's girlfriend. "Haruka?" her mother called out surprised. "What's the matter with you? You look so...I don't know..." "I'm in love." Haruka sighed, propping down on the couch. "Really? That's great!! What's her name?" Harukas mom freaked out. Rhyanna – the girlfriend of Haruka's mom – came walking in. "Calm down, honey, she'll tell you." Haruka just smiled at the tomboy next to her. "Okay, no tomboy conspiracy!" her mother called out, and the other two laughed. "Her name's Michiru, and she's soooo cute." Haruka said adoringly. "And, did you already kiss?" Her mom asked. "But Sakura!" Rhyanna scolded, and Haruka chuckled. "No, we didn't kiss. I'm afraid she's straight." "Oh, that's not an obstacle. Look at me." Sakura encouraged her daughter, and Haruka smiled. "I know, mom." She stood up and accidentally hit her arm on the desk. "Ouch!" Sakura, as concerned as she always was about her daughter, lifted the sleeve of the shirt and saw the bandage. "Haruka! What happened to your arm?" Haruka told her the story, and after she was finished, both her mom and Rhyanna were shocked. "That Toshi is such an asshole." Rhyanna stated matter-of-factly. "You should kick him, Haruka. In the place where it hurts." "Oh, I will, if he doesn't stop his stupid actions." Haruka promised before yawning. "Okay, I'll go to bed. Goodnight mom, goodnight Rhyanna." "Night night." Rhyanna grinned, and Sakura kissed her daughters cheek – although she had to stand on the tips of her toes to do so.

The next morning, Haruka and Michiru met in class. "Good morning Haruka!" Michiru called out as soon as she spotted the tall blonde. "Good morning." came the reply, and Haruka grinned at her. Michiru walked over to her friend and sat down. "How's your arm?" "Healing, thanks to you." Haruka reached into her backpack and produced a box of chocolate. "Here. For you." she managed to say, and Michiru's eyes lit up. "Oh, thanks! These are my favourites, how come you know?" "Lucky guess." Haruka grinned, being back to her old self-conscious attitude. "Thanks again." Michiru said, smiling at Haruka. "Hey dyke!" Toshi's voice came from behind. Haruka just sighed and ignored him. Suddenly she could feel someone grabbing a fistful of her hair, and then Toshi's fist smashed into her face. The whole class fell silent when they saw Toshi beating the surprised Haruka, everyone stared in shock and horror. Haruka could feel her nose break, and blood spout from her nostrils. "Haruka!" Michiru screamed in shock. Haruka moaned in pain while getting to her feet, ignoring the stars that danced in front of her eyes. "That's for yesterday!" Toshi shouted, smashing his fist into Harukas stomach. Haruka fell down on her knees, and Michiru jumped up and started to beat Toshi. "Leave her alone, you stupid piece of shit!" she shouted. Keiichi showed up from behind, grabbed Michirus wrists and pulled them on her back, holding her hands there in a firm grip. Toshi on the other hand started to choke Haruka. His thumbs found her larynx, and he started to press on it with all his might. Haruka tried to fight him off, but she had to find out that it was impossible for her to get air into her lungs. "Help her!" Michiru screamed to the rest of class, while she tried to get out of Keiichis grip. "Please, do something! He's killing her!" Suddenly Haruka's whole body jerked up, her eyes widened and a thin line of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Toshi was shocked and let go of her. Haruka just laid there on her back, rattling and struggling for air. "Oh my God!" another male student screamed. "He pushed in her larynx!" Michiru kicked Keiichis knee, and he let go of her, screaming in pain, while she rushed to Harukas side, falling to her knees next to her. "Haruka! _Haruka!" _Haruka's eyes had rolled back in their sockets, and her fingers twitched uncontrolled. _"Call an ambulance!" _Michiru screamed with tears streaming down her face. One of the students ran out to the next phone and quickly dialled the emergency number while Michiru took Harukas hand into hers. "I'm here, Haruka, I'm with you...please don't die!" The aqua haired girl sobbed. The door to the classroom opened, and two first-aiders came running in, carrying a stretcher between them. After them, a doctor rushed in, kneeling down next to Haruka and Michiru. "Pushed-in larynx." he diagnosed. "I'll have to cut open her trachea." Michiru watched with a mix of horror and concern when the doctor took a small scalpel and stabbed a hole into Haruka's throat, then inserting a thin tube into it. "That's should last until we are in the hospital. Now get her into the car!" The two men put Haruka onto the stretcher and ran out with her, followed by the doctor. 

All in all, three operations were necessary to save Haruka's ability of breathing herself and her voice. Michiru visited her right after the last one, and she almost had a break down when she saw her friend. A thick bandage was wrapped around Haruka's throat, and there were about a million tubes around her. Michiru slowly entered the room, with tears streaming down her face. Haruka opened her eyes and looked at her, giving her a weak smile. "Hey." Michiru whispered, sitting down next to the bed. "Hey." came the almost inaudible reply. "How do you feel?" Michiru asked concerned. "Honest or soothing answer?" Haruka whispered, smiling again. "Honest." Michiru begged. "Terrible." Suddenly the door burst open and Sakura stormed in, with Rhyanna behind her. "Oh my poor girl!" Michiru just stared at the two women, and Haruka gave another weak smile. "Mom." she managed to say. Sakura shoved the stun Michiru aside and bent over her daughter. "My poor poor poor girl." Rhyanna just sighed and gave Haruka a warm look before looking at Michiru. "So you are the girl Haruka has a crush on?" Haruka stared at her with shocked eyes, as did Michiru. "Wait." Rhyanna murmured. "Did Haruka tell you that she... has the hots for you?" "No." Michiru managed to say. Behind her, Haruka groaned, shooting Rhyanna a very angry look. "Is it true what she says?" Michiru asked, turning around and facing Haruka. "Yes." Haruka finally admitted, looking really angry now. "Oh...okay...I gotta go now." Michiru quickly said. "Bye bye!" And with that she was out of the door. "Great, honey!" Sakura scolded her girlfriend. "I'm sorry! But I didn't know..." Rhyanna defended herself. "It's ok." Haruka whispered, suddenly sounding very tired. "I just hope that she won't hate me now..." 

Four weeks later, Haruka was discharged from the hospital. Michiru hadn't visited her anymore after that mistake of Rhyanna, and Haruka was kinda depressed when she walked out of the hospital. "Haruka!" A familiar voice suddenly called. Haruka looked around, and when she spotted the voice's owner, her eyes lit up. "Michiru!" Michiru smiled and walked over to her. "I want to talk with you, Haruka. You have time?" "Sure." Haruka answered, and the two of them sat down on the bench that stood a few steps away. Michiru took Haruka's hand in hers. "Sorry I didn't visit you anymore after that...incident." she started. "But I had to do a lot of thinking about what Rhyanna said." Haruka swallowed hard. "And?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I came to a conclusion, concerning you and me." Michiru told her. And then she surprised Haruka by grabbing her and kissing her full on the lips. Harukas eyes went wide, but then she realised that her dream came true and responded to the kiss. After a few minutes, the two girls parted, and Michiru smiled. "I love you, Haruka." she whispered. "I love you." Haruka was speechless, and Michiru giggled. "My oh my, the great Haruka Tenou is speechless. Usually you should say I love you too now or something like that, you know." Haruka had to chuckle. "You caught me off-guard, Michiru. But I love you too." The two girls kissed again, then they walked away holding hands, walked away into the most wonderful time of their lives.

THE END!!!


End file.
